


【Arthurm/ABO】新玫瑰旅馆

by CondeCromo



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondeCromo/pseuds/CondeCromo
Summary: 私设如山，ABO，存档





	【Arthurm/ABO】新玫瑰旅馆

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，ABO，存档

*  
奥姆·马里乌斯，强大，精致，冷酷无情，锋芒的集合体。  
没有人能想到马里乌斯家族的长子是一个omega。他骗过了所有人。  
机场公路长而笔直，奥姆颤抖的手死死抓住皮质方向盘。

*  
一觉醒来，alpha的本能使亚瑟·库瑞怒不可遏。身边的枕头还带着omega甜美的味道，这个清晨本该和过去一周的每个清晨一样，亚瑟因晨勃而硬挺的部位可以顺利插进怀里那个甜蜜柔软的身子里面，舒服地捣弄，直到把他的omega操醒，然后他们会一边接吻一边把床单重新弄乱。  
可是奥姆逃走了。空气里甜蜜粘稠的信息素还没来得及散去，在那堆香草杏仁冰淇淋一样的气味里隐隐能分辨出一丝苦味。他的omega逃走的时候张皇无措又生气。  
也许是昨天晚上，在奥姆大张着双腿坐在他怀里因为他的操弄而抑制不住哭叫的时候，他无法忍受地咬破了面前那根光滑脖颈后的腺体，他们完成了最终的标记。他打破了约定。  
几周前，这个漂亮的男人出现在他的生命里，浑身瘫软，散发着香味，引诱着方圆几百米内的alpha来捉住他，操熟他。亚瑟给他喷了临时抑制剂，把他塞进了车里，带到了新玫瑰旅馆。  
没想到在亚瑟准备保持礼貌，询问他家在哪里时，这个omega抓住了他的手，蓝色的眼珠透亮，他开口声音如珍珠一般。  
“帮我度过发情期，我会付你一大笔钱。”他看着亚瑟的眼睛，指甲轻轻刮了刮他的掌心。“不要安全套，但是你不能标记我。”  
昨夜，被咬了腺体的omega挣扎了起来，却被亚瑟不顾一切地压住，又狠又快地被操到昏迷。

*  
亚瑟知道那张漂亮脸蛋属于谁。  
马里乌斯家族的少爷，他同母异父的弟弟。但他的弟弟从未见过自己的半兄长，他的父亲从不屑向儿子提及他这个家族外的野种。  
亚瑟起身，离开了新玫瑰旅馆。他沿着海岸开车，尽头的灯塔是他的家。  
傍晚时分下起了雨，让人想起威尼斯连绵的冬日。亚瑟站在窗前，潟湖里升起氤氲的水汽。他能听见船的汽笛声，飞机偶尔划过灯塔上空的轰鸣。  
奥姆被欧瓦克斯强迫与泽贝尔家族的beta女儿联姻。婚礼前马里乌斯的大儿子却失踪了。同样的联姻曾发生在亚瑟母亲的身上，然后亚瑟失去了他的母亲。奥姆从自己的哥哥这里骗走了一个孩子，然后他失去了他的omega。  
可我就是无法恨你宝贝。

*  
奥姆在马可波罗机场的停车场度过了一夜。第二天他如瘾君子一般开车回了新玫瑰旅馆。二楼左手边的第一间房间被打扫干净，只留存一丝淡淡的松木味道。他陷在被子里，回忆起这混乱的一周，甜美又让人心痛。  
有时他从包里拿出他从那个男人那里偷走的一串古怪项链。坚硬的白色贝壳，海边的彩色石头。上面有海水和他身上的信息素味道。

*  
他对电话那头的红发女人大吼，问她我的omega到底去哪了。  
“消失了。”

*  
湄拉给怀孕的omega带来了一些药物，收走了他所有的名牌烟。  
“亚瑟天天打电话给我，问你在哪里。而你却躲在他的眼皮子底下。”湄拉看着被子里憔悴苍白的男人。“你不可能独自生下它。”  
“所以你要帮我。”金发男人轻轻阖上他的蓝眼睛。

*  
他再睁开眼时，门口映入的黄昏的金色光线中站着一个黑色的影子。  
亚瑟·库瑞走进这间几个月前与他的omega度过一周的明亮房间，在奥姆惊愕的视线中掀开了他的被子。怀孕的omega美好的身体展现在他面前。白色单薄的睡衣遮不住鼓起来的白肚子，他撩起衣摆，视线一一逡巡过柔软膨大的胸脯，微微凹陷的粉色乳头和因接触到久违的alpha信息素而微微发颤的大腿。除此之外，在这几个月的日子里，他的omega消瘦了。他的手臂变得纤细，锁骨更加明显。  
他吻了吻奥姆微凸的肚脐，剥光了他剩下的衣服，两根手指轻而易举地伸进后面的入口，那里已经湿润，而不久后就要被扩张到极限，颤抖着打开细窄的骨盆，在omega的哭泣中，曾经无数次包裹alpha阴茎的肠壁无师自通地蠕动，一点点诞下他们的孩子。在生产过程的巨大刺激中，他的omega的乳房也许会抑制不住地流出奶水，甚至阴茎也会因胎儿对前列腺持续的挤压而勃起，但在生产的疼痛中，只能颤抖着流出一点前列腺液。  
奥姆开始呜咽，伸手挡住自己的脸。  
亚瑟揉弄起他白嫩敏感的乳肉，将它们随意摆弄成各种形状，乳孔里渗出一些白色稀薄的液体，他全部舔去。那只手仍然在穴道里戳刺。Omega的阴茎立起来，贴在凸起的小腹上，留下水痕。Omega因为快感微微扭动起来，却被alpha制止。  
“亚瑟……”omega变得支离破碎，开始叫喊掌控他身体的人的名字。  
Alpha巨大的阴茎缓慢又坚定地插入这具柔软的身体，怀孕的omega流着眼泪坐在alpha盘起的健壮双腿上，随着上下起伏的动作无法抑制地晃动双乳。像两团洁白的面团。Alpha的大手再次覆盖上去，掌心的茧狠狠刮过发红发硬的乳头，看着它们变得更大更红，充血甚至破皮，更多更急地流出甜蜜的液体，他用拇指和虎口圈住那团肉，用力挤压，使那一圈乳晕和乳头不堪重负般从掌中溢出，像甜筒一般戳在alpha的鼻尖下，能从中闻到omega的香味和一点淡淡的腥，然后他便将嘴唇和牙齿凑上去仔细品尝。在响亮的水声中omega的哭泣更加大声。  
我不怨你什么，宝贝。  
最后亚瑟叼着奥姆的一边乳头，一只手扣住他的脖子，一滴不漏地射进他的身体里。Omega哆嗦着接纳了，他的两片胸脯红肿，被alpha狂热地啃噬没有一处幸免。  
奥姆在亚瑟健壮的手臂里昏昏欲睡，而被自己的omega冷落了几个月的男人再次硬挺起来戳在他的体内。  
“你这个坏小子。没有人比你更坏了，奥姆咪。”亚瑟咬住奥姆的耳朵，奥姆无力地轻轻抽泣，紧闭的眼睛又流出一些眼泪，亚瑟舔去那些水珠，一边抽动阴茎从他的湿润的omega体内带出更多的水。

*  
翌日中午，胸口的刺痛令奥姆苏醒。柔软布料与红肿乳头的摩擦带来一阵难以忍受的电流。金发的omega呆愣了几秒才回想起一切。  
昨天，仅仅几千米之外，那个金棕色头发的男人掉头朝他而来，驶向新玫瑰旅馆。  
强壮的alpha揽过他，轻轻吻了他缺水的嘴唇。


End file.
